


The Thing About Your Transformation

by AngelMoonGirl



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Early Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I do so like to make Mamoru uncomfortable, Mamoru has a naughty mind, Mamoru versus hormones, Naked Usagi, Romance, Transformation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMoonGirl/pseuds/AngelMoonGirl
Summary: "It's, well, you're sort of..." he gestures hopelessly for words, blush deepening with every passing second. He hates and loves in equal measure that she has the ability to leave him feeling like such a twelve-year-old boy. "...naked."





	The Thing About Your Transformation

The first time it happens is actually the second time. It's not his fault for forgetting, really... being kidnapped and turned into a henchman of the Dark Kingdom, then given amnesia via the most powerful crystal in the universe is enough to give anyone a routinely abysmal memory.

But as he stands there utterly slack-jawed watching Usagi go through the motions of transforming, it all comes rushing back with dizzying clarity that yep, he did experience this once before and nope, he's not handling it any better this second time around. In fact, he's _pretty sure_ there's drool on his face, which would be embarrassing only he can't seem to tear his mind away from the shiny, sparkly, naked, feathery, ribbony (_did he mention naked_?) display happening right in front of his eyes.

Oh yeah. He's screwed. No two ways about it.

Usagi finishes her twisting and morphing into the blue-suited heroine Sailor Moon as surely as a certain part of his anatomy undergoes a similar metamorphosis. Mamoru groans quietly as she sprints off into battle, skirt flying, not a single care nor clue about what she's doing to him.

He should probably just pack up the tuxedo and call it a day. That's about how useful he is after that spectacle, so sorely distracted that he even needs Sailor Moon herself to come drag him away from near injury when the droid goes rogue.

"Mamo-chan!" she hisses, as they duck under cover of brush just in the nick of time. "What is up with you? Usually you're the one saving me!"

She's teasing, but he still hears the underlying concern lacing her query. It's this that finally shakes him from his fog, and they're able to defeat the monster, but the reprieve is only temporary... because then Usagi goes and de-transforms in front of him and OH GOD IT HAPPENS AGAIN.

Mamoru stops dead in his tracks as Usagi continues ahead, her footfalls bouncy and demeanor nothing less than exultant after their latest success. He doesn't understand why she's not more, well, _bashful_ about her body, particularly given that they've only been dating for a couple weeks now. But then he remembers she _was_, the first time at least, a hot flush spread across her cheeks as she shouted the words that would seal their fate, many months ago in a burning elevator in another life, or so it seems. It's just like her to be completely at ease with the fact now. Tsukino Usagi, never one to dwell overmuch on a thing once she feels she has dealt with it and moved on. Well. He never really had the chance, did he? And maybe it's just that he's a seventeen-year-old boy turning man, with all the raging hormones that come along with that change, but he _definitely_ is not over this and now whenever he imagines her in his bed, he _has an actual mental picture to go with it_. Holy hell. Those beautiful glistening breasts, arching and swaying in perfect symmetry as they don the signature bow of the lunar soldier. Dancing hips and rounded thighs, her fingers and toes and everything in between alight with magic only she possessed. He is _still_ entranced, wanting nothing more than to abscond with the dumpling-headed girl back to his apartment, to bury his head in every new crevice that has been revealed to him and lay claim to that which he had dreamed of for so long.

It is torture to look but not touch.

Usagi swivels and greets him with a boisterous, eager smile. "Do you think... we could go back to the apartment for a bit? I know it's getting a little late. I just want to spend more time with you."

Shit shit shit. He knows they're walking right into the danger zone here, but she's so adorably happy at the prospect and it's still so new and wonderful to have someone actually wanting to share an evening with boring old him. "Okay," he replies, in a strangled kind of voice. He ignores the alarms sounding in his head.

Usagi jumps to his side and grabs up his arm, squealing with delight. They start back to Azabu, and Mamoru tries very very hard not to focus too much on the fierce pressure Usagi is using to clutch his arm, nor the way this presses him flush with her chest, or the way her taut nipple tickles the goosebumps forming all along his hypersensitive skin...

The sweat beads forebodingly on his brow.

They reach his apartment and Mamoru quickly disentangles the two of them with some prodigious footwork. He unlocks the door and fairly bolts inside, hoping to keep some distance between them. He's quickly realizing he's not exactly of stable mind when in physical contact with the blonde.

"Are you hungry, Usako? Thirsty? Do you want me to draw up some tea? I'll make some tea!"

He runs into the kitchen and begins throwing just about every snack he owns onto the counter, a stockpile to deter Usagi's usual advances. He's in the process of steeping the tea water when hands worm their way around his stomach, faaaar too close to his belt, which is faaaar too close to other parts of himself that are positively _aching_ with need right now. He yelps and leaps forward, spilling boiling liquid in the process.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, Mamo-chan! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay... it's just water," Mamoru reassures her, patting Usagi awkwardly on the shoulder even as he dances out of her grip again. "I put out some snacks - get whatever you want and go sit down - you worked hard today and deserve to rest! Let me finish the tea."

Usagi cocks a brow but the promise of food wins out, and she is temporarily sated as she makes her way out into the living room with arms stuffed full. Mamoru breathes a sigh of relief. He takes his sweet time in the kitchen readying the last of their impromptu meal, trying to talk himself down from whatever high Usagi's transformation had left him on, and somehow erase the image of her twirling stark naked in the air... hair flowing, limbs akimbo... body kissed as if by moonlight...

Suffice to say, he wasn't having much luck.

Mamoru sucks down a deep, steadying breath, the mantra _she's only fourteen, she's only fourteen _repeating wildly through his head for all the good it's doing. He slowly meanders out and joins Usagi on the couch, where she's made herself very comfortable amidst a cocoon of chips and chocolates. On the TV, some chick flick he's never heard of and will probably never recall after this is playing, the main character lamenting ad nauseum about her love interest on the show. Usagi sniggers loudly at her antics, but her attention is quickly diverted when Mamoru settles himself on the furthest end.

"Mamo-chan... why are you so far away?" she pouts, one chocolate-covered lip jutting out to express her displeasure.

"Erm... didn't want... to disturb your snack fort..." he mumbles lamely.

"I won't bite!" the girl giggles, shifting her garbage aside as she scrambles to put herself closer to him, which in Usagi terms means right on top of him. Mamoru stiffens like he's been shocked. This time, Usagi notices and she's determined to get to the bottom of it. "Seriously! What's wrong, Mamo-chan? You've been... weird... today! So distracted, and every time I try to cuddle you, you act like... like I have a contagious disease or something! Argh!"

She throws up her hands in frustration, and Mamoru rushes to rectify the situation, because this is not about wanting to stay away from her, oh no, it's very much the opposite. He wants her maybe _too_ much. And it kills him that Usagi would assume this is somehow her fault.

"It's not you, Usako! It's me..."

"Oh god," Usagi's lower lip begins to tremble dangerously and she moves further away, looking as hurt and deflated as a popped balloon. "Oh no... please no, Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru blinks. Once, twice. Then suddenly it catches up with him what he just said and how someone like Usagi, lover of all things chick flick, might read into that statement. "Usako - I'm not about to break up with you!"

Relief floods her cerulean eyes, but it's now Usagi's turn to parry confusion. A cute crinkle forms on her forehead as she inclines her golden head. "Then... I don't...?"

Mamoru wants to hide his face in his palms at this point, shame roiling heavy in his stomach. This isn't quite how he hoped to broach the 'sex talk' with her, he was usually far more romantic than this, but the path was forged and he could hardly turn back now. "It's... er. It's your transformation."

"My... transformation?" Usagi sounds even more bewildered now, and Mamoru struggles to explain himself better than _It makes me want to fling you on the ground and shag you senseless_.

"It's, well, you're sort of..." he gestures hopelessly for words, his blush deepening with every passing second; every innocent bat of her eyes and encouraging nod of her head.

"Yes?"

Mamoru feels like a twelve-year-old boy. He hates and he loves in equal measure that she can affect him so.

"..._naked_."

There. He says it. If a color can swallow someone whole, Mamoru is sure it is red. His face is on fire but his dignity is in even worse shape, tattered and left for dead somewhere much further back down the road. Usagi's face twitches, and he can't tell if she's going to burst out laughing or if she's still very, very confused. He rather hopes it's the latter.

"Well... yes."

"And... it's..." Mamoru swallows apprehensively. "...hot?"

This time, Usagi does have a reaction, and it's a full-bodied affair. She falls backward off him, straight back onto the couch, positively rolling with the strength of her screeching laughter. Mamoru frowns petulantly.

"_Usako_!"

"S-sorry, it's j-just..."

"I'm being serious here!"

Usagi sits up, wiping tears as she goes. The mirth is still prominent on her features, but Mamoru detects a glowing sort of exuberance there too. She leans forward to surprise him with a very tender kiss.

"I've just... never been called 'hot' by anyone before. It's not a phrase I ever would've equated with myself. Rei-chan certainly teases me enough about my flat chest and chubby tummy!"

Mamoru is appalled. "You're _beautiful_."

Usagi blushes and it's the most lovely look on her. Mamoru reaches out to cradle her cheek.

"That's why it's just... a little difficult for me when I see you transform. It wakens parts of me that, well, once roused make it _quite_ the effort to pay attention to much else. You are gorgeous, Tsukino Usagi, whether you believe it or not, and I want you in every way... but only once you're ready, and not a moment sooner."

Usagi is awestruck, mouth miming a perfect 'O', and it's that noise she emits when Mamoru leans forward to pierce his dark blues with hers, to ensure she understands. He can tell by the faint blush still staining her countenance that yes, she has definitely caught on to his meaning... loud and clear.

"So... what are we going to do about this?" she asks, a touch weakly. "I can't just not transform in front of you ever again."

"_We_ don't have to do anything. _I_ just have to learn how to handle your becoming Sailor Moon without going all horny teenage boy on you like I did today. I guess... in time... I'll have seen it happen enough that... maybe it won't affect me so much. But god, it's hard, Usako."

A mischevious glint sparks to life in Usagi's eyes then. She suddenly leaps up and thrusts her brooch into the air. "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Mamoru's jaw just about drops as he witnesses his girlfriend's change into the Moon Senshi for the second time today... and all the perks that come with it. He's still trying to collect himself when Usagi strikes her famous pose and inquires coyly,

"And what about now?"

"Usako!" he yelps, not sure if he should be proud that she just made such an overtly dirty joke or if he should be seeking a stiff drink. Maybe she does know the power she has over him... He growls ferally as he pulls her back down beside him, but itches for it to be his lap instead. "This isn't helping matters!"

The small blonde has the audacity to chuckle. "Sorry - you said you were just going to have to get used to it!"

Mamoru pinches the bridge of his nose. "In very short, very controlled, very spaced out increments... and even then I'm not sure I'll ever be truly used to it!"

"I hope not," Usagi says warmly. The pretty heroine lays her head on Mamoru's shoulder. "I wouldn't ever want to lose my appeal. Because one day, I want you in every way too..."

Mamoru shares a quiet smile with her. He rests his chin on the crown of her head. "Wouldn't be possible, Usako."

He's about to change the subject and ask if she would like him to re-heat her long-forgotten tea when she presses against her brooch and flashes back into civilianized Usagi. The girl starts when Mamoru yanks himself off the couch and makes a beeline for the door.

"Mamo-chan! Where are you going!?"

"To take a very long, very cold shower!"

**Fin**


End file.
